Perfect Storm
by cowgirlangel95
Summary: "She looked so beautiful in her paisley button down tee shirt and jeans. To be honestly, anything she wore drove him a bit crazy...She was like sunshine mixed with a rainstorm that ended up painting a gorgeous rainbow across the sky. To him, Riley was the perfect storm." A Riley/ Lucas one shot with a little bit of Maya/ Farkle


_**A/N: Brad Paisley's songs are truly an inspiration to me to write; this one is based on his new single, 'Perfect Storm'. I came up with this idea before 'Little Moments', but wasn't able to figure out the details until now. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World or 'Perfect Storm'**_

Riley and Lucas walked down the street, arm in arm, towards the Minkus' apartment for Farkle's annual New Year's Eve party. Farkle starting having one every year for his friends since their freshman year in high school. He didn't mean for it to become a tradition, it just kind of happened.

Lucas felt Riley shiver slightly. Despite the unusually warm weather for this time of year, the gentle breeze was enough to send a chill down anyone's spine. Lucas released his arm from Riley's hold to wrap it around her shoulders. Once he did so, he felt Riley melt into his side. As she placed her head on his shoulder, Lucas caught a whiff of her perfume. The scent itself was lovely and gentle while making itself known. A lot like Riley. If he were asked to compare her to a song, he couldn't. He would have to say she was a whole mix tape. She could be complicated at times, but couldn't anyone? But it didn't matter. Lucas loved her for who she was.

The two walked up the steps to the apartment and pressed the buzzer. It wasn't long afterwards that Farkle opened the door.

"Hey guys! Come on in!" their friend said with a smile on his face.

Lucas and Riley stepped inside and took a look around. From the looks of it, they were the last ones to arrive, but that didn't matter. Some of Farkle's nerdy friends were huddled over in the corner, and Maya was sitting on the couch, now happy to see her best friend at the party.

Maya stood up and walked over towards Riley. "Hey Riles, hey Cowboy. If ya don't mind, I need to steal my best friend for a few minutes."

Lucas nodded. "Go right on ahead."

Maya took ahold of Riley's hand and brought her over to the couch, and the two started talking. What it was, Lucas couldn't tell, not that he wanted to eavesdrop on their conversation, thanks to the music blaring over the speakers. He walked over towards the punch bowl, got himself something to drink, and walked over towards Farkle.

"Hey buddy."

"Hey, Lucas. Haven't seen you lately, how's it going?"

"Pretty good. I've been hanging out at Riley's."

"Trying to get on her dad's good side?" Farkle joked.

Lucas chuckled as he took a sip of his punch. "I'm already there. It's a matter of staying on that side," he joked back.

Farkle laughed. "Well, as long as you don't screw up you should be fine."

"That's the truth, but that shouldn't be too hard."

"Yeah," Farkle responded. "Mr. Matthews seems to have calmed down since you two have gotten together."

"Bet no one would have guessed that would have happened."

"That's for sure. But you and Riley are a good fit."

Lucas nodded as he looked over at Riley. She looked so beautiful in her paisley button down tee shirt and jeans. To be honestly, anything she wore drove him a bit crazy. She looked stunning in anything; how Riley had that effect on him he had no idea. When he moved from Texas a few years ago, he never meant to fall for anyone, let alone on his first day in his new school. Now that they had grown to know and care for each other more, he was glad to have her by his side. She was like sunshine mixed with a rainstorm that ended up painting a gorgeous rainbow across the sky. To him, Riley was the perfect storm.

Sometimes it was hard to believe that they only knew each other for about five years. He knew what would make her laugh or blush. Lucas also found out what made her angry, even if that didn't happen as often. Even when it did, Lucas found that no one looked more beautiful when they were irritated. Her love for him was deep, as deep as she goes when she's down. The number of highs matched the number of lows, but their love stayed strong. Over time, Lucas found that he couldn't live without her. He was still a bit young yet, but it was the truth. Guys spend his whole lifetime looking for someone like Riley. And all he had to do was move. Riley was truly one in a million.

OoOoOoO

Riley stood up from the couch with Maya and walked over towards Lucas and Farkle. Once they were there, Riley took ahold of Lucas' arm and led him over towards the other end of the room.

"Sorry about that," she said.

Lucas smiled. "No worries. Maya was probably frustrated with how much of your time I had taken during the break."

Riley shook her head. "No, not really… actually."

"Are we talking about the same Maya?"

Both of them laughed. "Yeah, we are," Riley answered. "She's had her mind occupied with someone else," she finished, gesturing towards where Maya was standing.

Lucas looked over to the other side of the room and saw Maya and Farkle sitting on the couch, laughing with each other while Farkle's arm was draped over Maya's shoulder. "When did that happen?" Lucas asked, rather shocked to see those two together.

Riley shrugged. "Fairly recently. That's what Maya needed to talk to me about. I was sort of surprised when she told me, but I saw it coming. She can hide her feelings around you, Farkle, and anyone else, but she can't around me. I've known her for too long; I know when something's up."

Lucas nodded. "Understandable."

Their conversation was interrupted by one of Farkle's friends turning down the music and shouting, "Alright everyone! Count down… New Year in 5… 4."

Everyone else in the room joined in the countdown. "3… 2… 1… HAPPY NEW YEARS!" the room yelled.

Lucas and Riley made eye contact with each other. "Happy New Years, Riley."

"Happy New Years, Lucas."

Lucas tucked some of Riley's hair behind her ear before he leaned in and kissed her. After the kiss, the two continued to look into each other's eyes.

She was like sunshine mixed with a rainstorm that ended up painting a gorgeous rainbow across the sky. To him, Riley was the perfect storm.*

_***The 'refrain'**_

_**A/N #2: So, how was that? If you could let me know by leaving a review before you head out, that would be great. Even if it's just one word, just let me know what you think! ~cowgirlangel95 out!**_


End file.
